Almost all aircraft have exterior lights. In particular, large passenger air planes have a wide variety of exterior lights. Examples are navigation lights or position lights, beacon lights, anti-collision lights or strobe lights, wing lights, taxi lights, landing lights, runway turnoff lights, etc. Many of these lights are arranged on the exterior of the aircraft fuselage or on the wings. All of these lights have power requirements and require connections to a power supply. Further, many of these lights must be in locations where they can be seen from many angles, sometimes resulting in light positions that are disadvantageous in terms of the aerodynamics or other design goals of the aircraft.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to design exterior light units for aircraft that are as little of a constraint for the remainder of the aircraft design as possible. Further, it would be beneficial to provide an aircraft with such improved exterior lighting.